Veiled Attraction
by lejardine
Summary: Alan Rickman goes to a very discreet sex club. This is not saying he is cheating on Rima. This is a what if situation in where they have split up A one shot.


Alan stood in his New York apartment looking in to his mirror making sure he was proper. He wore his black button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. Having the top few buttoned up always felt like someone was weakly choking him. He wore black jeans that were slightly tight and black dress shoes that he could easily slip on and off. Lastly he slipped on his black winter coat and tucked his mask in his pocket. He grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and walked out of his apartment and in to the awaiting car.

Alan had started going to club after he and his partner separated. They had grown apart and decided to amicably split. Alan moved to his New York apartment and allowed her to keep the London apartment.

The car pulled up in front of a non-descript building on the Upper West Side. Alan paid the driver and walked in to the building. He got to the top floor and knocked on the door the appropriate way and was let in. the walls on the far end of the apartment were windows that looked over the Hudson River. There were other people there of course all wearing masks and wearing very sexy clothing.

Rowan slipped on the lace panty and pulled on the black skinny leather pants she had recently purchased. The black cotton vest she wore had a built in bra and instead of covering her back had crisscrossed straps showing off her back and arm tattoos. Her hair was brought back in to a long black French braid and capped off by a blue ribbon. She slipped on her heels that were covered in small black spikes on the back. Everything complimented her curves beautifully and showed off her gorgeous chocolate brown skin. Her red Venetian like mask she let hang around her neck until it was time. Rowan slipped on her black leather shearling lined jacket, grabbed her keys and phone and left for the club.

The club was called The Laisse Noir. It was a private invitation only club in a factory turned loft apartment building. The top floor was the entire club and was properly soundproofed so the neighbors below knew nothing of what was going on. It was a place where anyone can fulfill his or her sexual fantasies. But of course it had rules to keep everyone safe. No pedophilia and if someone said no they meant no. Meaning, even though it was a place to be discreet, if you were to go against those two simple rules you were properly escorted out and arrested outside. The club kept up to date on all the right licenses and catered to upper class clientele, celebrities, the wealthy, and politicians alike.

Alan handed his coat to the very attractive young woman at the door and strode in and headed for the bar.

"A UK sour please." He ordered. The bartender quickly made his drink and handed it to him. Alan surveyed the room through his mask. There were some people there that he knew were regulars by the masks they wore then there were the newbies. The newbies were obvious they all sat to the outer fringes of the club along the walls. Alan didn't want a newbie. They weren't always that fun. They were always nervous and jumpy and he didn't want to deal with that tonight. He scanned the room until he saw a tall curvy woman with a blood red mask walk towards the bar. She had taken great care in her look. She looked sinister and he liked that. Her bottoms hugged her curves making everyman stare at her as she walked past and she walked with pure sexual confidence. She had taken great care in masking her face. Her chin, cheeks, nose and mouth were shown but the upper half was covered. Her wore red paint around her eyes the same color as her mask. Her eyes were a bright brown and made her look leonine.

"Good evening." He said to her. Slowly she turned her head and scanned him head to toe.

"Good evening, I've never had the pleasure of seeing you here before." She said smiling slightly. Her voice was smooth and calm.

"I come here often though I've never seen you here."

"I admit I come once and a while, always busy." She moved closer to him with her hand on his hip. _She's very forward. _He thought to himself. Her fingers had found his belt and snaked in to his pants gently caressing his pelvic bone. Alan put placed his glass on the bar and put his hand on her lower back.

"What shall I call you?" she thought for a moment. She could give him a fake name but then again if she said her name he probably wouldn't think twice.

"Rowan."

"Eli." Rowan nodded her head and leaned in close to Alan.

"Want to have some fun?" she whispered. Alan nodded yes and he took her hand and they walked to a back room. Alan chose the room. It was a dark blue tile room with a Middle Eastern design and in the middle was a large Jacuzzi tub. Alan closed and locked the door so that it would show that the room was in use. He then walked behind Rowan and kissed her neck and shoulder as he reached around and unbuttoned her vest. Rowan turned around after he unbuttoned the last button. Alan could feel arousal coursing through his body as he watched her breasts bounce free. Her nipples were already hard.

"Exquisite." He whispered. "Can you remove your clothes please?" Rowan removed her shoes, pants, and panties and stood there completely naked. "Unbraid your hair as well." Rowan did as he said. The blue ribbon she tied around her neck.

"Does this satisfy you?"

"Yes, very much so." Alan took a step closer to her cupping her breasts. He bent down and took one of her nipple sin her hand. She tasted sublime and loved the sound of her moan and the feel of her fingers in his hair. Alan stood and turned her away from him and wrapped his arms around her. One hand cupped her breasts and played with her nipple while the other slowly slid down to her pussy and spread her lips. He could feel that she was already sopping wet and it sent a shiver through his body forcing him to rub his pelvis against her round behind. Alan took her clit in between two fingers and played with it. He loved the sound of Rowan moaning. It was then that he slid two fingers in to her sex and found that perfect spot and rubbed it. One of her hands shot to the one between her legs and urged him to go deeper.

Then Alan stopped. "Undress me." Rowan protested at first then obliged and started with his shoes. He slipped his feet out of them. Then she moved to his shirt. First, removing the cuff links then unbuttoning his shirt purposely caressing his chest and stomach with her fingers. She then undid his belt and undid his pants and pulled them and his boxer briefs down to his ankles. Rowan looked up and was met by his very erect penis. "Would you like a taste?"

"Yes." Was her answer. Alan stepped forward kicking aside his pants and let her have it. Rowan started out with licking every inch of his cock slowly from base to tip. When his cock was properly lathered she wrapped her fingers around him applying the right amount of pressure and moving her hand up and down his slick shaft. When he started to leak precum she licked the bell end and smiled when he twitched at her touch.

Alan felt himself loosing control. He felt his heartbeat speeding up and his breathing become shallow. He could feel his knees beginning to weaken and wasn't sure if he would be able to stand any longer.

"That's enough." He meant to sound like he was ordering her but it came out more as a plea. Rowan let go of his cock and stood in front of him. Alan wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him and kissed her. He was gentle at first but then it became passionate. Rowan stopped the kiss and removed his arms and stepped into the tub. She moved in and allowed her body to be fully immersed in the water then stood up completely exposing her wet body.

"Are you going to stand there and watch?" she said smiling. Alan did not move as he watched rivulets of water cascade from her hardened nipples. Rowan moved so she stood over one of the jets of water. She positioned herself perfectly so that the jet of water pulsed at her clit. She closed her eyes at the pleasure of it then opened her eyes. "If you don't come in I'll take care of myself right here and now." It was then that Alan snapped too and got in with her and sat on one of the benches in the tub.

"Straddle me Rowan."

"Yes, Eli." Rowan straddled his lap and slowly lowered herself on his cock. It was thicker than what she'd had before and longer and filled her completely. When she had gone as far as she could she stopped and savored the feeling as she leaned forward and kissed him. She slowly wound her hips around and around. The slow gyrating caused Alan to dig his fingers in her thighs. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes." He hissed. Rowan kissed him again and this time moved up and down his cock causing her breasts to bounce. Alan didn't know whether to pay attention to her large bouncing breasts or to her pleasure filled face. Either was a beautiful sight to behold. Her loosened hair had come around her and looked like a black lions mane. She was gorgeous; at least, he suspected she was since she still wore her mask. Alan's gave was rapt as he watched as she finally reached her climax. He could feel her walls clamping down on him and the sensation alone brought him to his as he moaned and held her close.

They sat there unmoving as if all their bones had turned to mush. When Alan gained full control of his body he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Rowan then sat up and kissed his lips wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I want more." She whispered.

"Insatiable are we?" said Alan with a grin.

"I'm always insatiable Eli." She giggled. Alan then let go of her.

"In that case, sit on the edge of the tub for me." Rowan did just that. Alan stood and moved towards her. When he was in front of her he pushed her down. He took her legs and draped them over his shoulder then proceeded to kiss her from ankle to her knee. Then nipping at the inside of her thigh. Then he reached the apex of her thighs and kissed the lips. Alan stuck his tongue between the lips and tickled her clit. He smiled as her body shuddered as the pleasure rippled through her. Alan spread the lips and this time sucked, nipped and licked her clit as he used his hands to restrain the movements of her body.

"Eli, please."

"Please, what?"

"Fuck me." Alan slipped two fingers inside of her and moved in and out. He knew that's not what she meant but it was doing the same thing.

"OH FUCK! PLEASE!" she moaned.

"Tell me what you want me to do?"

"Fuck me with your cock. PLEASE! ELI!" Alan gladly obliged and rammed his cock in to her wet and waiting pussy.

"You like that, don't you?" he said, copying her.

"Oh God yes!" Alan continued moving harder and faster. Alan grabbed hold over her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Alan then reached forward and pulled her up in to a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. With the better grip around her Alan pounded her in to reckless abandon. It was then that she screamed his name over and over again as her orgasm ripped through her body. Rowan's eyes had closed shut twice as she chanted his name over and over again. Feeling her walls contracting around his cock so tightly as he pistoned in and out of her he came. He came harder than he had before feeling every last drop of cum empty out of her. Alan buried his face in to her neck and bit down on her shoulder. It was then that he spoke her name in a plea not wanting to let her go. The two, enveloped in each other, slid in to the water as Alan sat on the bench unable to stand any longer.

Rowan moved to look Alan in the face. She grinned at him as Alan looked at her in amazement and wonder. Who was this woman? Never had he had an orgasm like that.

"I know that the whole point of us wearing masks is to be discreet. But, I have to know. Who are you?" he asked without hesitation.

"My name is Rowan Alexander." She said as she removed her mask. The red paint she removed easily with the warm water around them. Alan sat there amazed. He knew who she was. One of the most sought after photographers in the world for photojournalism.

"I'm an idiot."

"Why?" she asked alarmed.

"I should have known it was you by your tattoos." At that she relaxed and smiled.

"It's okay. And, you are?"

"Alan Rickman." He said as he removed his mask. Rowans jaw dropped. She then buried her face in his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." She said with a smile.

"Then why the look and you burying your face in my neck."

"Alan, you've ruined men for me."

"I don't follow."

"I've had an enormous crush on you since I was sixteen." It was then that Alan's eyes grew wide as he blushed and smiled.

"Well, then. The feeling is mutual. Well, ever since you were in that magazine half naked." He said grinning. That made her laugh.

"Now that we know, I think we should do this more often."

"Yes." He said as he kissed her lips. "Only between the two of us." He kissed her lips again and looked in her eyes.

"Yes." She said as she kissed him back.

"Then lets dry off and get dressed." Alan and Rowan climbed out of the tub and dried off and quickly dressed and put their masks and fixed their hair back. They walked out of the room arm and arm to the coat check, grabbed their things and left and headed to Rowan's apartment.

The End.


End file.
